The Payback
|image = JamesBrown-Payback.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |radio station = Master Sounds 98.3 |artist = James Brown |genre = Funk |year = 1974 }} is a song performed by James Brown featured in the radio station Master Sounds 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lyrics :Hey, gotta gotta payback :(The big payback) :Revenge, I'm mad :(The big payback) :Got to get back, I need some get back :Payback, payback :(The big payback) :That's it, payback, revenge :I'm mad! :I get down with my girlfriend, that ain't right :Hollarin', cussin', you wanna fight :Payback is a thing you gotta see, hell :Brother do any damn thing to me :Sold me out, for chicken change :(Yes you did) :Told me that they, they had it all arranged :You had me down, and that's a fact :And now you punk, you gotta get ready :For the big payback :(The big payback) :That's where I am, you gotta big payback :(The big payback) :I can do wheelin', I can do dealin' :(Yes we can) :But I don't do no damn squealin' :I can dig rappin', I'm ready, I can dig scrappin' :But I can't dig that backstabbin' :(Oh no) :The brother get ready, that's a fact :Get ready you mother for the big payback :(The big payback) :Let me hit 'em, hit 'em, friend hit 'em, hey, hey :You took my money, you got my honey :Don't want me to see what you doing to me :I got to get back, I gotta deal with you, gotta deal with you :Gotta deal with ya, I gotta deal with ya, hey let me tell ya! :Get down with my woman, that ain't right :You hollarin' and cussin', you wanna fight :Don't do me no darn favor :I don't know karate, but I know ka-razor :(Yes we do) :Hey get ready, that's a fact :Get ready you mother for the big payback :(The big payback) :Hey, I'm a man, I'm a man :I'm a son of a man, but don't they tell ya then pappa can :Get ready for the big payback :(The big payback) :Hit me again :No don't :Get ready I need it, I need a hit again :The same one, the same one, same one, hit 'em back :(The big payback) :Sold me out for chicken change :Said my woman had it all arranged :Tryin' to make a deal, she wants to squeal :But I had my boys on her heels :Saw me comin', told a lie, she broke down and she wanted to cry :I don't care what she does, she'll be doin' just like she was :Take those kids and raise 'em up :Somebody teach 'em a righteous tough :Take her, take that woman, it's one place she found :Just run that mother out of town :Make her get up, make her get up, get out :Make her get up, make her get up, get out :I'm mad, I want revenge, I want revenge, my :(The big payback) :My patience ends, I want revenge :My patience ends, I want revenge :I want revenge, I want revenge :(The big payback) :Gonna get some hits, I need those hits :I need those hits, hit me! :Now I need those hits :Carry on, carry on, paper :(The big payback) :Alright :(The big payback) Video File:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "The Payback" Category:Master Sounds 98.3 Category:GTA San Andreas songs